


A Time To Cast Away Stones (Podfic)

by llBlankPagell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mark of Cain, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rewriting Rev Y1K Challenge (Supernatural), Time Travel Fix-It, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llBlankPagell/pseuds/llBlankPagell
Summary: The healing Gadreel had begun during his unwelcome tenure in Sam’s body had slowly unraveled in the weeks since the angel’s forced ejection. Castiel’s own borrowed grace dwindled in strength with each passing day. And Dean? Dean had the Mark of Cain, which seemed to lend the bearer power at the cost of their humanity.They were all running out of time.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Time To Cast Away Stones (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic and I tried my best to fix all my mistakes but here we are. The beginning is a bit cringe, but I promise as it goes on it gets better. I hope I did this beautiful piece of writing justice
> 
> Original story by TheRiverScribe: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913885

Hope you enjoy!

http://www.mediafire.com/file/7y3qomfdp1oj9rq/My_Video.mp3/file

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it if you have any suggestions for some fanfics I could do (or your own) a podfic for let me know!


End file.
